ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Artpop (album)/Pop-Up Shop
The ARTPOP Pop Up: A Lady Gaga Gallery were two pop-up shops located in Los Angeles and New York. The galleries opened to the public on November 11, 2013 and closed on November 13, 2013. The pop ups provided the fans a chance to celebrate and engage with all things "ARTPOP", view Gaga's previous outfits, props, artwork, photos and video installations, alongside interactive experiences provided by Just Dance 2014 and Beats By Dr. Dre. Installations The two shops included similar features but had different outfits. This included oversized printed single framed covers, blue Gazing Ball and various lyrics from ARTPOP songs. The ARTPOP app was also on display and available to use. ARTPOP POP UP 001.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 002.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 003.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 004.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 005.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 006.jpg ARTPOP POP UP 007.jpg Just Dance 2014 The Just Dance 2014 station had two bodysuit-clad dancers allowing fans to dance for 30 seconds each to Gaga's "Applause" video and upload to various social networks. They demoed "Just Dance 2014" which the fifth game in the series developed by Ubisoft. The series' title is derived from the Lady Gaga song of the same name which appears in Just Dance 2014. Before the 2014 version, no Lady Gaga song was available on the game. ARTPOP Pop Up Just Dance 2014 001.jpg ARTPOP Pop Up Just Dance 2014 002.jpg ARTPOP Pop Up Just Dance 2014 003.jpg ARTPOP Pop Up Just Dance 2014 004.jpg Beats by Dr. Dre Fans wall and make-up station Fans were allowed to mark up a designed wall of the shop with magic markers. A makeup station, where fans can apply their own Gaga-inspired makeup and take photos of themselves, is also available. Merchandise t-shirts, magazines, album. New York Gallery ARTPOP Pop Up New York 011.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 003.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (2013) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 002.jpg ARTPOP Pop Up New York 013.jpg|Bathing suit by Haus of Gaga Poker Face-Still.jpg|"Poker Face" (2008) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 014.jpg|Meat bra and skirt by Haus of Gaga Dsc03228z.jpg|The Born This Way Ball (2013) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 001.jpg ARTPOP Pop Up New York 004.jpg Applause Music Video 019.jpg|"Applause" (2013) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 012.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 005.jpg|Good Morning America (Aug 19, 2013) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 008.jpg|Jean-Charles de Castelbajac Applause Music Video 054.jpg|"Applause" (2013) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 009.jpg Orbit.png|The Monster Ball Tour (2010-11) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 010.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 009.jpg|The Born This Way Ball (2012-13) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 005.jpg|Jacket by Xzotic Ink x Haus of Gaga ARTPOP Pop Up New York 016.jpg 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 004.jpg|Ryan McGinley (2011) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 006.jpg|Mask by Jacob Roanhaus 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Swine performance 001.png|iTunes Festival (Sep 1, 2013) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 007.jpg 7-2-13_Inez_and_Vinoodh_003.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 2, 2013) ARTPOP Pop Up New York 015.jpg 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 1, 2013) Los Angeles Gallery ARTPOP Pop Up Los Angeles 006.jpg 11-2-08 Green Iguana 006.jpg|Poker Face promo (Nov 2, 2008) ARTPOP Pop Up Los Angeles 004.jpg Kermit.jpg|Punkt 6 (Jul 20, 2009) ARTPOP Pop Up Los Angeles 002.jpg MB Program 06.png|"The Monster Ball" (2010-11) ARTPOP Pop Up Los Angeles 003.jpg Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 039.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) ARTPOP Pop Up Los Angeles 001.jpg 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 005.jpg|53th Grammy Awards (2011) ARTPOP Pop Up Los Angeles 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 004.jpg|The Born This Way Ball (2012-13) ARTPOP Pop Up Los Angeles 008.jpg Applause Music Video 066.jpg|"Applause" Music video (2013) Mia Gyzander Costumes - 2013 MTV VMA 001.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Performance 001.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (2013)